


Why Don't You Listen To Me?

by venomhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cock Slapping, Dom Yeosang, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Punishment, Sex Toys, Spanking, sub seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomhwa/pseuds/venomhwa
Summary: “I touched myself two weeks ago without asking for your permission.”If Seonghwa thought that telling Yeosang the truth before such a big event, teary-eyed even, would spare him from his punishment, he was very wrong.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 222





	Why Don't You Listen To Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I am BACK! The fluff was nice but this prompt was screaming at me to be written so I couldn't refuse! Enjoy!

Seonghwa has been acting weird around Yeosang for a while. 

When Yeosang tries to talk with him, the oldest just excuses himself or goes to San’s side. Even when Yeosang leans in for a quick kiss, the panicked squeak Seonghwa lets out as he turns his face away is alarming. Yeosang does not dwell on it but Seonghwa isn’t even spilling the beans when being asked about it, and normally, Seonghwa does everything Yeosang asks him to. 

Whatever he is trying to hide, it won’t last long. It’s obvious Seonghwa is being consumed with guilt. 

Yeosang excitedly looks forward to the other to finally coming around and telling him his turmoils. Until then, he’d keep teasing him and visibly getting him red with shame, eyes unable to face Yeosang’s, lips curved in a miserable pout. 

“I touched myself two weeks ago without asking for your permission.” 

The words came out rushed in a trembling breath. Seonghwa endured the remorse alone for two whole weeks until they were approximately 10 seconds away from going up on stage for their first concert in Seoul. Confessing his mistake felt like the only plausible outcome. Seonghwa wasn’t the best liar and he was too honest for his own good, at least to Yeosang. His boyfriend has him eating out of the palm of his hand, Seonghwa couldn’t keep secrets from Yeosang.  
If Seonghwa thought that telling him the truth before such a big event, teary-eyed even, would spare him from his punishment, he was very wrong. 

Some months prior, followed by Yeosang’s suggestion, they established a single rule in their relationship: Seonghwa had to ask permission to masturbate. It seemed pretty simple and having no control over his own body always turned Seonghwa on. 

There were times it actually was a nightmare. If Yeosang was asleep or simply didn’t allow it Seonghwa bubbled in anger and frustration. Being rejected felt the worst but he quelled, knowing he shouldn’t provoke Yeosang. He should be a good boyfriend and respect the rules. 

Every now and then being a good boyfriend does not cross Seonghwa’s mind. Seonghwa is impatient and at least once he touched himself without permission. When San sends him a feisty video, when Hongjoong and Yunho are fornicating on the other side of the wall even when Yeosang plays with his body utterly ignoring his neglected cock, how is he supposed to control his urges? And besides, the punishment is always good. Painful but overall satisfying. Seonghwa loves being a prey under Yeosang, body at his mercy, mind tyrannized, pleasure completely out of his control. Not that he could ever admit it out loud. 

The two concerts ended successfully and the boys had a well-deserved break. The past few days were chaotic but by now the house is quiet and there’s nothing keeping Yeosang from confronting him about misbehaving. Seonghwa is tense but oh so aroused with anticipation. 

Most of their group members already went back to their hometowns or are on a small trip. Seonghwa is leaving Seoul too but only tomorrow. So tonight is the only opportunity for Yeosang to demand punishment. Despite not exchanging words regarding Seonghwa’s mistake, both are well aware of what the night promises. And for Seonghwa it starts at the expectation, controlling his actions and measuring his emotions to show nothing but absolute chastity and ignorance. 

The evening is going smoothly. San, Yeosang, and Seonghwa eat together at around 8 pm. No signs. 

San plops on the sofa to watch the new episode of his drama at around 9 pm and Yeosang does the same. No signs. 

Seonghwa reluctantly joins them at around 10 pm. He sits experimentally next to Yeosang, earning a light squeeze on his thigh. A sign. 

San falls asleep on the couch around midnight. Yeosang wakes him up to make him go to his room to sleep. As soon as San closes the door, Seonghwa’s heart begins to beat faster in pure adrenaline. Without sparing a glance at Yeosang, he attempts to scurry to the room he shares with Hongjoong, feigning the innocence he loves to exude.

“Where are you heading to, slut?” 

The words stop his blood from running and he swears his insides make a backflip.

Firm footsteps echo as the youngest ambles closer, blocking the passage. Seonghwa doesn’t answer, instead, he slowly raises his gaze to assess how much anger Yeosang’s features held. Much to his surprise and dread, Yeosang’s eyes transmit so much algidity, the boy knows he is completely screwed. His cock twitches at the thought.

“Lower your gaze. You don’t deserve to look at me, filthy pup.”

Seonghwa gulps at the harsh tone, failing to not flinch. His eyes drop to the floor as he waits for orders, hands curled in fists. He feels hurt at the words but he brought this upon himself. He’s willing to accept whatever Yeosang demands.

“On your fours.” 

Without a second thought, Seonghwa drops to the floor. If San by any chance leaves the room- no. He couldn’t go there. The danger of being caught only makes his jeans tighter.

“Safeword.”

“Daisy.” There is no turning back now.

The silence that settles around them is suffocating, to say the least. Seonghwa fights the urge to bring his head up as the curiosity is immense. He knows the punishment will only get worse if he blows Yeosang’s fuse so he defeatedly keeps his eyes on the hardwood floor, letting out a small whine. Yeosang finds it amusing.

A hand lands on his shoulder as in a silent warning. Seonghwa tenses his back immediately as Yeosang sits on him, crossing one leg. Seonghwa whines but doesn’t protest at the weight. 

“I wonder what I am going to do with you…” Yeosang whispers pensively, rubbing circles on Seonghwa’s shoulder before carding a hand through his hair. The boy yelps when Yeosang tugs his head with controlled strength, the pain going straight to his dick. “What could be a good punishment for my bad bad dog?” 

The youngest sighs and drops his body down until he is bending on top of Seonghwa, head close to hitting the floor. The oldest shakes at the shift but remains strong. He couldn’t let his master hit the floor and disappoint him. The weight of the others’ body on him feels too much after a while and he feels his legs shake in resignation. If Seonghwa fucks up he’s sure Yeosang is not letting him cum tonight so he really can’t afford to go through that. Again. 

“Kneel, dog.” 

Seonghwa slowly works his way up as Yeosang stands again, not taking any moment to let his boyfriend rest before hooking his leg on his shoulder, crotch dangerously close. Still, Seonghwa doesn’t dare to look, not until he is given permission. His knuckles are white from the strength he’s using to remain silent and motionless. The reason why Seonghwa is already so agitated is solely due to the roughness of Yeosang’s actions. His heart melts for being showered with the love of slow thrusts and passionate kisses but he is a total slut for cruel words and merciless edging. 

“This is what you’re not gonna get tonight.” Seonghwa’s heart stings at how delighted Yeosang sounds. “Look at it. Look at what you’re not getting in your ass tonight you dumb dog!” Another low giggle emerges as Seonghwa observes the other’s clothed cock and somehow, his eyes feel watery. He does cry a lot during sex but this is the first time he teared up that fast. They hadn’t even begun the real fun and Seonghwa is tearing up, mourning the loss of cock. 

“If you’re this close to it, you might as well just take a sniff. Do it. Shove your face on my cock.” Yeosang pulls his pup by his hair, his face completely smashed against Yeosang’s. “You’re only allowed to sniff, if you open your mouth you will regret it, cock slut.” Seonghwa nods even if his urge to mouth the other’s bulge grew with each second. It is unfair, it truly is. Wait, it’s not. He’s just getting what he deserves after breaking the rules.

A wave of sadness washes over him even though he is distracted by the other's cock. He desperately craves to be fucked senseless, however, he settles for what has right now and keeps snuggling and rubbing his face on it, taking in the soothing scent of freshly washed clothes. At least Yeosang seems pleased judging by the hums and low moans.

"Good boy, you're so eager!" Yeosang growls, still tugging his hair, voice so dark it causes a small whine from the back of Seonghwa's throat. "You're this pent up already, are you regretting misbehaving or you just want my dick this bad?" Seonghwa only gulps as he’s extracted from his boyfriend’s cock.

"My room, now."

Seonghwa mouths a disoriented "what?", his knees aching already. 

"Don't make me repeat myself, dumb pup. Go, on your fours. Get ready." And with that Yeosang disappears to the kitchen. Seonghwa falters for a second, head trying to figure out what is reserved for his misbehaving self. Whatever is it, he can’t wait and crawls the fastest he can to Yeosang’s room. 

Getting ready also underlined getting naked so Seonghwa discards his clothes, throwing them to a chair and kneels on the bed waiting for his owner. The thought of putting on one of Seonghwa’s collars rushes through him but he decides to pass on it today. It would just show how vehement he is to be punished and he’s supposed to dislike it, right? 

With that mindset he stays quiet, ignoring how his dick is dying to be caressed. On the other hand, what will happen if Yeosang enters the room and finds him touching himself? He hates how that scenario makes his heart beat faster and nearly gives in. Yeosang came back before he could even take his fist off his legs. 

“You’re so cute.” There is absolutely nothing in Yeosang’s tone that authenticates the truth of that compliment. “Who told you to take the bed? You don’t even deserve it today!” Yeosang places a small glass on his desk as Seonghwa reluctantly moves to the ground, still kneeling. At least the floor is carpeted. 

The puppy accidentally takes a look at what Yeosang is doing and observes him throwing every clothes off the chair to the bed and putting it in the center of the room. “What are you looking at? Eyes on the ground.” And Seonghwa complies, glancing at his half-erect cock instead. He hears the metal clicking sound of Yeosang’s belt and tries to not squeal. No, he’s a bad puppy and that is punishment. 

Yeosang lowers his body to reach Seonghwa and points at his dick. “What is this?” A response isn’t heard so Yeosang slaps his cock, dragging a high pitched whimper from his puppy. “I asked you a question, you stupid pup.”

“It’s my useless cock, Sir.” Seonghwa suddenly realizes that was the first time he opened his mouth. 

“You’re right. But why is it already half-erect? You’re a really naughty dog.” Another slap. “I haven’t even done anything yet.” And another slap. “Slap your own useless cock, don't make me do all the work.”

Seonghwa hesitates for a moment but obeys, attempting to recreate the same strength Yeosang used earlier. “Again.” He whines at his own slapping, biting his lower lip as if trying to contain his reactions. He isn’t sure of what Yeosang is thinking as he watches Seonghwa slap himself, dick bouncing deplorably and body flinching at how sharp it feels. “Harder, you’re fucking petting it.”

At some point, Seonghwa is tearing up. He had never done it to himself but now he knows his hand works just as good as Yeosang and he can never admit it. He doesn’t want to spend an entire month without his cock. Now that would be a real punishment. 

“Pathetic. Lean on the chair and stick your flat ass up.” 

Just the sight of the olive snakeskin leather belt sends another set of shivers through his spine and for a second he thinks he’s going insane. He does as he was commanded to, the nervousness running in his veins was exhilarating.

“Pillow or plushie?” 

“Plushie.” Yeosang hands Seonghwa his esteemed stuffed bunny and he immediately snuggles his face on it. It always brings some kind of comfort, even if he knows he’s about to get spanked. 

Yeosang walks around the chair silently, as if pondering about his next actions or maybe just stalling time to get Seonghwa even more riled up. The second possibility definitely is working. 

“Remind your master why you are being punished today.”

“I jacked off without asking for permission, sir.” Yeosang hums, grabbing his ass with force. 

“And how many days did you take to finally confess your sins?” 

“Fifteen days, sir.” A drawn hiss escapes through his lips while Yeosang plays with his ass. He can’t even talk normally anymore.

“Then fifteen spanks is a fitting number, don't you agree?” Seonghwa grimaces but does not protest. He loves a good spanking but he’s also very sensitive and the most they did so far was ten. Needless to say, Seonghwa was crying furiously when they were done, precum leaking everywhere. He was sure that if they went any further, he would have come from the spanking alone.

“You agree or what, Did the cat get your tongue? Answer your master!” Seonghwa cries out the moment Yeosang’s hand lands on his ass harshly. He arches his back and grabs his plushies to brace himself. 

“Yes, sir!”

“Ah, so you can hear me. I almost got worried I thought you had gone deaf.” He mocks whilst rubbing the area he spanked to soothe it. “Listen here, pup. I’m gonna split the fifteen spanks into sets of three and you can’t make a noise. You will count them but just that. If your legs give up, I will not take breaks. You understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” Seonghwa repeats obediently, taking a long breath to prepare himself for what is coming. Not even a second after, Yeosang spanks him but this time, with the belt.

“O-one.” 

The puppy swallows a writhing howl with the control he didn’t know he has. The skin is stinging but Yeosang doesn’t allow him to think about it.

“Two. Three!” His voice is a pure mewl by now but Yeosang lets it pass.

“No, That was second, you stupid pup! From the start.”

Seonghwa feels his insides churn as Yeosang keeps contradicting his correct counting. Between the sharp pain on his ass and the way he’s being treated ruthlessly, he isn’t sure what is turning him on the most. Finally, they reach five and Seonghwa immediately lets out a relieved and shaky sigh.

The belt drops on the floor as Yeosang picks an ice cube from the glass and slides it without warning on Seonghwa’s affected surface. As the skin is crimson-colored and burns, the cube makes the puppy shiver on his knees. 

“Why did you disobey me, puppy?” The cube calms down the pain and it works nearly as nicely as the spanking, the temperature difference feeling excruciatingly good. Every patch of skin is covered thinly by water so Yeosang slithers the melting cube down Seonghwa’s crack. “Do you want to let down your Master like that?” The honey in the youngest’s voice is venomous.

“N-No, sir…” Seonghwa refuses desperately. He would never do anything to disappoint his master. “I'm so sorry. Puppy feels so bad, please. I’m sorry.” 

“You do? I don’t believe you.” Yeosang scoffs in an accusing tone, pressing the ice cube on his rim. “You’re so fucking hard already, and you feel bad? You’re just a stupid puppy that can’t obey a simple rule. I bet you did it because you love when I spank you.” Seonghwa whimpered at that. “Admit it, dog. You just love being reduced to dust and the feeling of my belt in your skin.” 

The ice cube is small enough that Seonghwa’s hole wholeheartedly accepts it. It feels so cold that he shivers and moans a little too loud. “See? Look at your asshole sucking my ice cube like it hasn’t eaten in weeks.”

The belt is picked up and the bunny is gripped once again. Seonghwa rubs his eyes on the soft material, drenching it with the tears accumulated from the first spanking set. There are just two more, he can endure it. He isn’t sure about his dick, the way it twitches at every impact is a huge red flag. 

“How did you jack off? Tell me.”

“I… I used my fingers…”

“You used your fingers, pup? Wow, it must have felt fantastic. Was it worth disobeying me and making me sad?” A hand lightly pets his ass but he expects the belt so he arches his back in panic.

“No… I’m sorry, Sir. Please forgive the puppy.” Seonghwa sniffles between sobs. The melted cube leaks from his rim to the floor miserably. 

“How can I forgive you?” Yeosang spanks him once more. “You don’t even need me anymore to make you cum? You know how that makes me feel?” Another spank is delivered, this time Seonghwa can’t keep himself up and falls on the carpet, still hugging the bunny and sobbing loudly. Yeosang ponders for a moment. 

“Color.”

“Green.” As if coming to his senses, Seonghwa brings himself up to the previous position, drying his deplorable tears on the bunny again. He can’t keep playing the victim card. He is in the wrong so he has to take the punishment as he deserves it. 

“Bad puppies need to be taught properly. And you can’t even take two and a half spanks, I’m so discontent at my failure as a good master. I will just spank the remaining times without taking a break now.” Seonghwa trembles at that. “It really pains me to see my puppy looking so gloomy. Aw, I feel so bad for my puppy.” One last fake sweet squeal leaves Yeosang’s mouth before carrying on.

The youngest doesn’t spare any moment on getting at it and Seonghwa can’t contain his voice any longer but he is excused of that. He writhes in pain and pleasure, cants his hips in utter despair and at last sinks on the chair.

“Good puppy, you took that so well.” He encourages as he smears some ointment over his ass to ease the redness and the pain. Seonghwa can only whimper, too spent to even desire the ice cubes instead. 

“What do you say when you are disciplined?”

“Thank you, Sir.” Yeosang gets closer as his puppy straightens his back. His face is brought up with one delicate thumb and his master finally sees the deep mahogany blush painted across the spent puppy. As soon as he pulls away from a small kiss on his lips, Seonghwa tries to chase him, his soul deprived of any caring touch. 

“Precisely. Thank me because I’m teaching you how to be a better pet. Just for me.”

“Just for master.” Seonghwa smiles for the first time that night, blissed-out features enhancing his natural beauty. A second kiss quickly turns into a frenzy of tongues, both hungry for more. 

“But,” Yeosang breaks the kiss and consequently a sad whine from his puppy. “Your punishment is not over. Sit on the chair.” 

Seonghwa’s ass is definitely going to bruise but he still sat like the obedient puppy he is. Or wants to appear to be because he knows deep inside this punishment won’t stop him from getting on his boyfriend’s nerves in the future. On purpose.

The puppy took a look at his needy cock and then another at Yeosang, occupied with finding something in the wardrobe. Forgetting everything his master had said before, he pumps his cock just once and bites his lips at how naughty it feels, misbehaving right in front of his boyfriend. He does it again, and again completely relishing at getting caught any second. Squirming on the chair, he lets out a whimper at another stroke, still not back at his senses.

“If you don’t stop right now, I won’t let you cum tonight.” Yeosang warns in a mischievous tone before turning around with the material needed for the next part of the punishment. 

“You stupid pup, don’t you think you’re underestimating me a little?” Hovering over him, Seonghwa gulps, pressing his lips into a thin line. 

“Forgive me, please, sir.” The oldest wails. Yeosang slaps his dick mercilessly. 

“Shut your whore mouth, San is asleep.” As if San could sleep with the commotion in their room.

“I was going to give you the pretty pink and feathery handcuffs but you’re too stupid for it. Hands behind the chair.” Metal handcuffs clinks against the chair, restraining his upper limbs. His legs are next, constrained to the chair’s legs equally. They are the heaviest Yeosang owns and are also capable of hurting Seonghwa’s wrists if he squirms too hard. 

The next step is grabbing his vibrator and dangling it in front of Seonghwa’s curious expression. “You know what I’m going to do with this? Of course you don’t, you’re too dumb to even imagine it.” The toy is turned on and grazed over his already hard nipples, overwhelming Seonghwa’s senses. It does not last long as it travels lazily down the torso, teasingly working at the base of his dick.

“Open your legs.” Seonghwa is a mess of lewd sounds and tears by now and Yeosang hadn’t even touched his dick, always avoiding it by gliding the vibrator around his inner thighs. Seonghwa wants to plead and promise better behavior but that was a punishment. If he begs, Yeosang will only delay his orgasm even more.

Frustrated, he settles with another wave of tears nearly crashing. “Why the long face, pup? How are you feeling?”

“Good…” Seonghwa responds curtly, trying to avoid the lump in his throat. It disappears when Yeosang, at last, brings the vibrator up his shaft. He lets his head limp on the chair for a second before Yeosang orders him to bring his eyes to his dick. 

“Then thank me, pup.”

“Thank you, sir.” A choked moan leaves his lips before he attempts to rock his hips against the vibrator. 

“Watch it.” A grunt follows the condescending voice of the youngest. “You’re gonna stay still while I edge you and I’ll do it as many times as I deem necessary, okay dumb pup? You understand right?” Seonghwa can only nod displeased, doe eyes not working the way he planned.

As many times in the past, Seonghwa reaches the brink of orgasming only for it to be snatched unforgivingly. At the third time, Seonghwa stops counting as he can’t even bear to think anymore. His mind is only screaming cock, cock, cock nonstop. 

He keeps moaning and crying, eyes on Yeosang’s face instead. He’s standing up in front of him, one hand in his pocket, the other torturing his needy cock. He looks so effortlessly sexy, Seonghwa forgets he’s in the middle of a punishment. “Kiss me.” 

Yeosang hums entertained, a sly smile spreading in his features. “Who do you think you’re talking to? Did the stupid pup forgot who’s standing in front of him?” He grabs his chin with moderate strength, turning off the vibrator which only resulted in even more despair from the oldest’s part.

“S-Sir…” Seonghwa hopes his silent pleads works but they never do.

“What?” 

“Please, Sir…” 

“Please, Sir what? Use your words.” Those animalistic grunts could send Seonghwa over the edge.

“Please, kiss me Sir.” The pout Seonghwa display is to die for and Yeosang can’t refuse him. Turning on the vibrator once again, he keeps drifting up and down across his cock while leaning for a torturous kiss. The oldest immediately sighs into the other’s mouth, the connection so reassuring and sentimental. 

Yeosang loses his power for a minute until a louder moan announces another orgasm and he instantly moves the vibrator away. 

Having another ruined orgasm results in more tears running down his cheeks. The first times they had sex, Yeosang worried a lot about Seonghwa crying. But he was assured it wasn’t a bad reaction, he just felt overwhelmed in a very good way. So Yeosang doesn’t trust Seonghwa’s tears at all anymore, other signs are a lot more reliable. 

“Look at your dumb face, you can’t even open your eyes anymore.” Seonghwa exhales heavily, trying to recompose himself from the high. The feeling of loss becomes more and more extreme with every robbed orgasm. He hates it but worships it at the same time. “One more?” Seonghwa nods and Yeosang instantaneously turns on the vibrator again.

This time, Yeosang focuses more on the head of the pup’s cock, smearing the leaking precum around. There are moans and whimpers set again in the room. “Tell me how much you want to cum.” 

“So much… I need it, Sir.” Seonghwa fights his urge to writhe on the chair, closing his legs the most he could, head hanging again from the chair in a hazy trance. Yeosang forcibly opens his legs again.

“Beg, dog.” Yeosang growls dangerously, keeping the vibrations on his frenulum. From how sensitive he is, he’s sure he’s about to reach the edge one more time. 

“Please, please, oh please- Oh my god! Please make me cum, Sir! I’ll be a good puppy from now on-! P-Please!”

Yeosang puts the vibrator aside and strokes him hard and fast, pumping Seonghwa just how he has been desiring the entire night. He only gets louder from there, trying to squirm out of his handcuffs but to no avail. He keeps wailing at his boyfriend’s rough strokes until he comes. 

In a strangled cry, he cums as he pushes his legs to himself as much as he can, almost passing out from intensity. He looks absolutely spent and ever so ethereal. Yeosang can't get enough of Seonghwa’s post-orgasm expressions. Tears mixed in sweat, drool dripping down his chin, wet eyelashes and the tip of the ears dark with lust.

Yeosang observes statically the cum launching to his legs and his own hand until he restarts pumping him. 

“We’re still not done. Misbehaving pups will take all the punishment they deserve.” His voice warns the oldest that he’s about to have the torture of his life.

Seonghwa immediately hisses at the overstimulation, unable to keep his hips in place, even if he’s being held down. The more Yeosang plays his dick, the more painful it gets. His senses are quickly overloading, the way his cock is aching feels absolutely extraterrestrial. 

“S-Stop!” An imploration falls in deaf ears, Yeosang just keeps the same agonizing pace as before enjoying how much his boyfriend is losing his sanity over it.

Both of them adore Post-Orgasm Torture, especially Yeosang. It’s the perfect punishment for every situation. Moreover, the sense of dominance and authority it supplies is absolutely out of this world. Watching Seonghwa under him so weak, so defenseless, so delicate fills the youngest with pride and it feeds his ego like crazy. Yeosang decides the limits and Seonghwa couldn’t protest physically, restrained and useless. 

“Aren’t you my favorite fuck toy?” He cooes, focusing now more on the head. “Always so eager to do anything I want. Except you disobey me.” Seonghwa swears he sees stars when Yeosang grips his cock a little too hard. “You’re just useless, you can’t even keep promises and follow the rules. What are you worth, you whore?”

“N-No. No!” It’s unclear if Seonghwa is begging Yeosang to stop or if he’s denying what is being said. Either way, Yeosang trusts the safeword and doesn’t stop. Not until he’s satisfied.

“Are you even worthy of me? I do nothing but please you and you can’t even respect me.” His voice gets only louder from there.

“P-Please!”

“Please what! Use your fucking words!” By then they’re both screaming and before Seonghwa pleads once again, Yeosang decides that’s enough and spares him from fainting. He wasn’t completely unaware of how Seonghwa’s eyes were getting dangerously dim. Sometimes the oldest doesn’t know the exact moment when to use the safeword so Yeosang had to be cautious over his physical signs.

They both try to catch their breath, locking eyes and Yeosang sees the drowsiness settling at an alarming rate. He made a good decision to release him then.

They don’t share any other word as Yeosang tries to slowly come down from domspace while uncuffing his boyfriend that slumps immediately, wrists red from the metal. The most effective way for Yeosang to go back to his common sense is definitely a bubble bath. 

And that’s where the couple ends, Seonghwa sitting on Yeosang’s leg space as he plays with a rubber duckie used especially for aftercare. Seonghwa had given him a handjob before they hopped on the bath, after all, Yeosang deserved it. It was the least the oldest could do, right?

“I’m sorry…” Seonghwa still is apologizing. He nuzzles his wet hair against his boyfriend’s collarbone. He feels his boyfriend kissing his head repeatedly.

“Babe, it’s in the past. I love you anyway.” The feeling of shame always lingers a bit longer after the punishment. 

By tomorrow morning, it will be forgotten. Seonghwa will have to find ways to catalyse his lust and consequent guilt while away from his boyfriend for two weeks. He can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know what happened either lmao pls tell me your thoughts <3 <3
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/meowhwa) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/lqseonghua)!


End file.
